Airships
by AsianVoodoo
Summary: For now he's sitting on the wall, the one that keeps them inside and terrifies them out of their dreams. They tell him it's too dangerous, all his curiosity will get him killed one day. At some point he might just stagger too far and go falling right off that damned wall. Fantasy AU
1. Fly

[A/N] I think by now it's obvious I don't update anything regularly, my muses come and go. This is not an actual set story, it's a collection of cohesive drabbles that I'll update whenever I get inspiration. It's an AU Fantasy setting. Think... Hmm, think Final Fantasy possibilities when you imagine things. [A/N]

He heaves himself up onto the wall, staggering as he gets to his feet. He thinks if he leans forward any more he ll tip right over the edge and go falling.

He d go down, down, down the wall, the cliffs, and hit the ground far below. No one has ever been over the wall, no one wants to it s much to far down. It almost makes him wonder how they got there in the first place. The adults say there used to be airships, large intricate machines that allowed people to fly.

There aren t anymore airships. At least, not in this town, not anywhere near this wall. Maybe there s some in other places, the places he s heard of when the old men gather around with their drinks and smokes.

He wants to see those places, he dreams of them all the time. Apparently they re beautiful, with trees as far as the eye can see and the houses wrap around them up and up and up. There s animals and the people who live in those places aren t afraid of them. They don t bar themselves up at night because they aren t worried of what might get them.

Most importantly, he wants to see airships. He wants to know what it s like to fly. He things it must be amazing, being up in the sky. And the sky! He s heard that in those far off places the sky is blue, bright blue! Not the dull gray tones he s looking at now, covered with clouds of putrid smoke. He wants to see that big vast sea of blue and he wants to know what everything would look like in an airship.

But for now he s sitting on the wall, the one that keeps them inside and terrifies them out of their dreams. The old men always holler at him for climbing up the wall but then again he does have to use their rooftops to reach the top. They tell him it s too dangerous, all his curiosity will get him killed one day. At some point he might just stagger too far and go falling right off that damned wall.

He leans forward just slightly, silver eyes peering down at that great distance. He wonders how anyone could possibly get down there, and thinks that maybe he ll try it out one day.

Maybe he ll figure out how to fly. 


	2. Figure

**[A/N] Here's another chapter just because I dropped off the face of the Earth for so long. Wow you guys get two of this AU and a Vitium chapter all in one night. Also I'm sorry about typos and whatnot because I have _no_ beta and I am completely terrible at checking anything thoroughly. I'll try to catch everything but I can guarantee there will be terrible mistakes please forgive me. [A/N]**

He grabs his bag before he leaves. It's a small, leather over the shoulder that was well worn and full of this and that. His fingers smooth out his waistcoat and brushes a bit off dirt off the rolled up sleeves of his white shirt.

He doesn't know what he'll do today, he never really does. He doesn't have a job, really, just anything that is requested of him. He figures that today he'll go ask the old men if they need anything around town.

His name is Allen Walker, he's lived by himself for quite a long time. He doesn't know exactly how old he is, but he thinks he should be around seventeen. He's been raised by the town and he spends his time doing errands for them.

He approaches a tavern in the middle of the town, it's old and made of wood and rusted metal. The only one they have and it's been there since the town was constructed. There was a rickety table on the patio of the establishment that a group of men could always been found at. They were late in their years, spending their time playing card games and talking about the past years. Allen loved to sit with them and listen to their stories, and they often joked that he fit right in with his hair and the way he spoke.

Today they greeted him as any other day, quiet waves and "Hello, how is your mornings". Allen asks if they need any errands run, but today was a slow and boring day and it seemed as if he'd have to find a means of entertaining himself.

He sits with them for a while and they pass him a hand of cards. They should know better by now than to allow him to play, they'd taught him every trick and now he's become better than them.

When the sun is high in the sky he backs up his chair and bids them farewell with a bow. He's always proper like this and often he's teased for it, but he can't help it. It's just his nature.

Allen makes his way to the wall, it surrounds the town, keeping them from the rest of the world. There's a large industrial sort of pulley inside the wall on one side that hefts supplies from the outside, he doesn't really know how it works, he's never gone near it.

He keeps to the opposite side of the wall, where you can get the best view of the outside. He makes his way through the town, the cobbled streets full of people. It's more populated than you would imagine, and he knows every single person. They are all his mothers and fathers and uncles, his brothers and his sisters since his adopted father had passed. Many greet him as he passes them by and he's sure to give them a smile and a wave.

As he draws nearer to the wall— it's large and looming as if to remind them that they are captives— he hears a voice that makes him jump.

"Allen Walker, are you going to that wall _again_?"

He turns, a blonde woman with her hands on her hips and an especially cross expression storms towards him.

"Well, I—" Allen lets out an undignified shriek as he's smacked upside the back of his head, hands lifting immediately to rub at the offended spot. "_Moore_!"

"You'll be the death of us all, Allen!" Moore huffs, flicking a lock of hair behind her ear. She was one of the towns… enforcers, shall we say. The only woman, and she took that title with a quiet pride. Her hands go back to her hips, but not before she straightens out her long coat. Though why she was wearing a coat, he really didn't know— it wasn't really all that cool. "Every day you go up there and we never know if you'll come back. One day you'll tip right over the edge and we'll never hear from you again! Or heaven forbid you tip back and we have to be the ones to find you!"

"I'll be fine, Moore." Allen assures with a sigh, head bowed as he claps his hands together. "I'm careful, always, I don't understand why it's such a large ordeal can't I just go up there?"

The woman's scowl hasn't left her lips as she squints at him, trying to find another reason to hit him, no doubt. She jabs her finger in his face and he lets out a small squeak and backs up at the sudden movement. "If you get hurt there will be hell to pay and I'll make sure the doctor hears nothing of your injuries. You'll have to suffer them without aid, you hear me?"

He nods and waves goodbye to her, a thank you on his lips as he turns away and jogs the rest of the distance.

It's a bit of maneuvering on his part— in order to get onto the wall he has to climb onto the roof of the nearest house. Once he scrambles up, it's a running jump that gets him onto the wall, clinging to the top and heaving himself up with all of his strength.

Allen gets to his feet carefully, the stone wall thick enough to keep him, but if he were to ever trip it would surely be the death of him.

There is a soft wind that blows through his hair and a smile curves his lips. He tugs his hair out from it's small ponytail and shakes it out. His arms lift straight, as birds do in their flight. It's his dream to fly, to be in those airships the old men speak of often. He always tells himself 'one day'— though everyone is always quick to dash his hopes.

When he finally sits, legs swinging over the edge towards the outside, his eyes focus on… everything.

There's so much. He can see the sloping hills and the nestle of trees just past the wall. Apparently there's a village not even a day out from his town, and one day he'd very much enjoy seeing it. The old men said it was hidden in the trees and it was where they got their supplies. The people who lived there were hunters who lived modestly, much like their own town but much cleaner.

Allen's focus was on that small wood, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. It wasn't too far off that he would not be able to see movement if it was just at the edge, but he'd never really seen much. Once and a while he'd see the one in charge of delivering supplies and he'd wave, but nothing more than that.

As he got lost in his thoughts about the outside, a quick movement suddenly caught his eye and he snapped to attention. There was something there— but it wasn't delivery day, he was sure of it. He kept focus on the spot, almost willing something to happen.

Sure enough, minutes later, a figure stepped out of the shadow of the trees. He could not tell the gender, but when he squinted he could see long, long, impossibly long dark hair. Was it a woman? From what he could tell of the build, it didn't seem to be…

They weren't looking in his direction, but back into the woods, a weapon drawn. A sword?

The figure sheathed it, shoulders sagging, before turning in the direction of the wall. But goddamnit they were too far away to tell whether or not they were looking in his direction!

The person only stayed there for another minute or too before disappearing back into the thick of trees, making Allen groan in frustration.

It only made him want to get down from the blasted wall even more.


	3. Freedoms

**[This one is about Kanda]**

The morning is his favourite time. He makes his way through the wood before dawn, his sword strapped to his belt just in case something feels ballsy enough to attack. By now the creatures recognize him as a predator and keep clear— annoying when he's hunting, but much appreciated at times like this.

Today he has the day off. He can spend his time walking, training, keeping to himself. He's wandering away from the town, towards the edge of the trees. He doesn't often go past the wood, he doesn't find the need.

The trees and the village has all that he needs, though he knows that others take trips to the mainland. They invite him knowing full well he will say know— he doesn't know why they keep to formalities, but it's not something he bothers himself thinking about.

Maybe one day he'll leave— though if he does he can't see himself coming back. If he's to ever go past the trees and the cover of what's there, he's not sure he'll want to. He tells himself he's not curious, but he knows he is.

Today he walks to the edge of the trees, facing the south, near the cliff face and the large wall. It's been there since before he was born, large and intimidating. People live up there, he's been told.

They were trapped in a town without trees and without creatures. It was his village's job to send them supplies. To make sure the people could survive. He thought it was horrid, being stuck up there. Who had decided to keep people captive up there? And it wasn't as if those people could leave, they were trapped. The wall was much too high for anyone to survive.

He glanced up at the wall, wondering what it would be like to be stuck there. He couldn't fathom it.

With a scoff, he turned away, storming back in the direction of the village. He had the freedom to leave and he never did— but those people never had an option. He ignored the freedoms that he had. What did that make him?


	4. Sky City

**[A/N: THIS IS STUPID. I AM STUPID. I CANNOT WRITE. Sorry guys I'm sick so I probably can't even comprehend how much this sucks. Also I cannot write Lavi. Uh, this story is going to be mostly about Allen- but I figured I should stick in some Kanda and Lavi povs like I do with... Basically everything I ever fucking write wow I'm really predictable.]**

Aria was a large city, probably one of the largest he'd ever seen. It was made up of five levels, each one greater than the one below it. The last leven, the highest and richest one, was said to be the closest to the heavens that man would ever get while among the living. He found that quite comedic, the things that people came up with. THough, even he had paused in awe of the highest level of Aria, the air ship city.

The city was all shades of gold and browns and bronzes to match the desert that surrounded it. It towered above everything, traveling into the clouds. Air ships surrounded the city, moving to and from it constanylu. Large creatures of metal, ornate and breathetaking when they soared through the sky. People died never able to fulfill their dream of riding in one.

He had spent much of his time on air ships, traveling from continent to continent, locking himselg in the libraries of the air ships he'd practically grown up on. Long ago they'd lost their charm for him, just a boring means for transportation now, which is why he'd been so unimpressed when he'd been told they were going to the "sky city". Just a bunch of metal in one place, oh joy.

WHen he stepped off the ship, he was in a dark hangar, the gate just shutting off any view of the sky. He hefted his bag over his shoulder, books he'd figured he'd use to uccupy himself with. As he made his way through the doos of the hangar, he was almost blinded by the sudden openness of the building. The outer wall was made of class and detailed metal overlay. It depicted a nouveau sort of sky filled with louds and air ships, the bright rays of sunlight filtering through and impairing his vision temporarily.

He lifted his hand over his eyes, squinting in order to attempt to maintain some sort of vision. When the world decided to dim the lights, he exited the port, almost tripping down the small flight of stairs. Distracted by-

Everything.

The clouds hung low, almost every building touching the white mist. Beyond that was blue- a vast, vast ocean of it that, he swore, if he reached up he'd be able to tell what the sky felt like.

The buildings were glass and metal, with hints of stone of all kinds. The art noveau style mixed with an old rustic sense that came with the desert, the stores and homes all mismatching in a strangely cohesive way.

It was exactly as they said it would be. The first time he'd every been completely speechless. He'd spent hours exploring that city, taking in every single possible detail. He wanted to stay there, which was a monumental feeling- but he felt as if that would be the perfect place for him. He could stay and spend his time in the large, vast library near the center of the city and study people. He'd be able to take airships whenever he needed to leave. It would be perfect.

But of course the old man hadn't thought that way. They had left three weeks later and the old man decided that they would settle in a small villafe as far from developed civilization as possible. FUcking figured, gramps would choose that.

He'd hated it. Loathed it. Stuck in the middle of the fucking woods in a hunting village. How was he supposed to entertain himself there?

Well... It wasn't completely terrible, he guessed. There were two his age, a girl and boy. The girl he'd gotten along with right away. She was a cute one from the East who wore her hair in long twin tails. She was nice, though there were times her authority became terrifying. Moreso than her batshit brother. She wasn't necessarily a hunter- her brother would not allow it- but she offten snuck out during the hunting hours to help out. A terrifyingly strong one, that girl.

The guy... Well he was a special one. Hard to get along with at first- and it didn't help he'd mistaken the Eastern male for a chick at first. Honest mistake with how pretty he long hair didn't really help anything. The guy's words were bitter and loathing- but apparently somewhere down in there he cared. He threatened people almost every time he opened his mouth and enjoyed complete solitude. SOmehow, he managed to get along with the guy- stretch "getting along with."

Eventually, he got used to the village. He relented, living there was not as terrible as he had figured it would be- but he still couldn't shake the fact that the only real place he wanted to be was back in the city.

The one that touched the clouds.

**[A/N: Also this isn't going to be steampunk. I don't know the first thing about steampunk. I'm getting ideas from Final Fantasy X and the fact that I basically only read fantasy novels and shit. Uh. There are going to be random strange creatures and non-humans as main characters. I think it's sort of obvious to guess who I'm making a non-human, I'm sort of predictable that way.**

**So when you think air ships think Cid's ship and Balthier's ship and Final Fantasy ships because that's basically what I'm doing here. Whoopsie guys I'm really not original in my ideas at all I've been lying to you this entire time.]**


End file.
